Fotografía
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: One-shot (debo de pensar en como mejorar los summary) Yuzu lleva consigo una fotografía con su hermana menor. Alguien pregunta ¿Quien es la chica de la foto? Yuzu no puede evitar recordarla con algo de cariño, pero obviamente evade sus sentimientos.


**Fotografía**

Si tu un día buscas en las viejas cajas que suele tener la gente llenas de recuerdos. Esas que sueles abandonar en un rincón oscuro de tu casa y sólo las sacas cuando buscas algo como una herramienta que necesitas o el repuesto de algo. Puedes encontrar cosas bastante interesantes, unas cuantas embarazosas, graciosas y recuerdos maravillosos. Puedes explorar el pasado de las personas a través de la basura que acumularon por años. Y solo deja de ser basura después de un tiempo cuando te das cuenta que el mundo sigue girando y que esa basura alguna vez significó algo dibujos de la infancia, el viejo uniforme que usabas, ese peluche que sacaste con tus amigos de una máquina, la fea bufanda que te dieron en navidad… y en mi caso. Muchas fotografías. Tengo demasiadas ocultas en muchas partes, o mejor dicho regadas. Mis recuerdos de la escuela media, la preparatoria, la universidad. Mis fotos de broma con Harumin en nuestros diversos paseos por el centro comercial, las fotos tomadas ala fuerza por Matsuri mientras dormía.

Las personas toman fotografías para dejar huella en una hoja de lo que llegaron a vivir. Graban recuerdos en papel y las guardan incluso si nunca las verán otra vez.

-¿Quién es la chica de la foto? Es muy linda.

Pregunto alguien que no tiene ni idea de las cosas que puede ocultar una simple imagen. Yo me limité a sonreír como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Si miras con atención en la foto… puedes ver a dos chicas muy distintas. Una parada al lado de la otra. Una chica sonriendo ampliamente como queriendo demostrarle al mundo que nada la podía derribar y otra con una expresión un tanto seria que no arruinaba para nada su apariencia. Tal vez dos amigas. Quizá sean parientes, pero son muy diferentes como para serlo. Como el agua y el aceite.

-Oh, ¿ella? Es mi hermana menor.

¿Soné lo suficientemente convincente para ti? Debo hacerlo, ya que posiblemente dejamos de ser hermanas en el momento en que nuestros labios entraron en contacto deseando todo de la otra. Una chica rubia con ropa llamativa cerca de su hermana. Y si pones más atención… podrás ver a la persona de al lado...esa chica de pelo negro y que a simple vista parece perfecta, mirando discretamente hacia su hermanastra despreocupada y traviesa. Lo interesante ahí es la curvatura en los labios de la pelinegra que a penas y es notoria. Y más que ser reflejo de felicidad solo demuestra cuan sola se sentía.

-Te ves realmente feliz en esa foto.

-¿Es así?

Después de todo ambas aparentamos muy bien tanto en la vida real como en todas nuestras fotos juntas. Ella aparenta ser fría y no tener sentimientos, yo aparento estar feliz en todo momento. ¿A quien se le caerá el acto primero? ¿Quien de las dos ira a buscar a la otra?

Ese día fue algo realmente memorable.

-Ella se parece un poco a la directora de esa escuela que esta cerca de tu casa.

-¿si? No lo había notado.

Jamas diré el pequeño secreto de esa foto.

Al menos esa imagen no muestra completamente toda la escena. Si pudieran ver nuestras manos entrelazadas sería realmente incómodo. Tal vez me daría un mayor impacto si fuera así. Creo que si se viera esa parte de nuestra relación ni siquiera llevaría conmigo esta pequeña fotografía.

Aquel día en donde en claras palabras dijiste lo que siempre quise escuchar. Tu voz apenas perceptible que denotaba nerviosismo con el pronunciar de cada silaba. Tu mirada se clavo en el piso para que no pudiera ver ninguna de tus expresiones de vergüenza o nerviosismo.

Creo que ese fue el gran momento en donde comencé a creer en los milagros y las cosas de suerte.

Siempre creí que era demasiado bueno que te enamoraras de mi.

Puedo llegar a sentirme realmente mal y a la vez realizada si observo mucho tiempo esa fotografía. No es el trabajo de un gran artista, solo fue tomada por las torpes manos de una menor de pelo rosa. Algo inolvidable de esa foto fue que me diste un beso tan cálido que olvide que era invierno. Con tus suaves y frías manos intentando embonar entre mis dedos y tu rostro se coloro tanto como si estuvieras enferma. Y no me importo porque lucias realmente adorable.

Y en ese momento pensé que podía ser todo un magnifico sueño.

Y en ese instante… te fuiste sin dar explicación. Sólo desperté en esa cama para dos y un vacío inmenso dentro de mi pecho que no se controlo tras buscarte por horas en toda la casa. Aun puedo sentir el aire frió colándose entre mi ropa haciendo que se erice mi piel al igual que en ese día cuando salí corriendo a intentar encontrarte por todos los rincones donde creí que estarías. A penas y podía respirar. No recuerdo muy bien cuantas veces tropecé raspando mis rodillas y codos hasta que note que no volverías. Corrí a la escuela, corrí a tu vieja casa y en todos lados me negaron verte. En todos lados me decían que no querías verme y tras varios meses lo acepte. Lo último que hicimos juntas a parte de recostarnos en la cama fue tomarnos esa foto por complacer un poco a Matsuri con sus juegos.

¿Que quien es la chica de la foto? Es la foto de alguien muy especial para mi.

¿Que es linda? ¿No crees que eso me quedo claro hace bastante tiempo?

La imagen que llevó a todos lados entre una página de una agenda. Esperando que algún día alguien parecida a esa chica toque mi puerta.

Guarde mi amor en esa pequeña fotografía. Donde el tiempo se congeló en el lugar indicado donde aún no has roto mi corazón.

* * *

Hi!

Porque Aburrida XD

Estaba escuchando música muy deprimente y fue de "why not?"

Espero que les guste. Había planeado hacer algo distinto con ambas juntas, pero se me ocurrió la frase del final y dije "Maldita sea, no pudo ponerla si las tengo a las dos juntas" Así que rompí mi cora y escribí esto :'v

Últimamente me he sentido un poco sola escribiendo XD No veo que haya muchas personas escribiendo en español y pensé en escribir en ingles, pero luego note que no estudiar ingles por mas de un año puede hacer que se te olvide hasta la vida .-. así que... ya no se ingles xD o al menos no el suficiente como para escribir tan libre como me gustaría.


End file.
